Sadira
Sadira is the minor character in Aladdin. Biography Originally just another street rat - much like Aladdin himself had been - Sadira developed an obsession with Aladdin after he saved her from Razoul. Dejected over his rejection of her in favour of Princess Jasmine, she subsequently fell into a cavern where she made contact with a group of 'sand witches', who taught her various magical spells that featured sand as part of the incantations. So armed, she unleashed a sand beast in an attempt to get Jasmine out of the picture, but in her haste she failed to think more about what she wanted the creature to do, how to completely control the creature and it subsequently ran rampant before the group were able to stop it. Her second and most far-reaching attempt featured Sadira using an unidentified 'memory sand' that caused the entire city's memories - and apparently even history itself - to be altered, resulting in Sadira being the princess and engaged to Aladdin while Jasmine was on the streets, with she and Aladdin never having even met; however, the spell had no effect on Abu, Iago and Rajah, who swiftly escaped the palace to search for Jasmine. Despite her initial scepticism, Jasmine began to believe Iago's story when she saw the wedding parade, feeling drawn to Aladdin despite having no memory of him. Sadira attempted to stop them by having the wedding moved to that very night, but the animals and Jasmine managed to break out, Jasmine subsequently interrupting the wedding before Sadira and Aladdin could kiss. Realising that he felt more right with Jasmine than he ever had with Sadira, even when he couldn't remember her, Aladdin kissed Jasmine, resulting in history returning to normal with only Iago, Abu, Rajah and Sadira retaining any memory of the experience (Prompting some amusement as Jasmine initially assumed Iago enthusiastically hugging her was out of a desire for money). In Sadira's third attempt, she cast a spell to transform Aladdin into a heroic dragon-slaying prince and Abu into a horse, simultaneously opening a portal to the land of her fantasies, where she and Aladdin could live without any interference from Jasmine. Although Genie managed to close the portal, the subsequent mixture of Genie's magic with Sadira's spells meant that Aladdin still believed himself to be the prince despite the lack of any armour or even a dragon to slay, as well as Abu becoming a camel, forcing them to recreate Sadira's fantasy - culminating, much to Jasmine's jealousy, in a kiss - in order to break the spell. In the process, however, Sadira and Jasmine actually bonded to a certain degree, developing an appreciation for each other's skills and putting their old 'rivalry' to rest as they worked together to vanquish the out-of-control mechanical dragon Genie had created while Aladdin was under the spell's influence; Jasmine even took Sadira out for a shopping spree once the crisis was over. Despite her new friendship with the group, Sadira was forced to face the remnants of her past actions when, while attempting to make a soup, she accidentally released the Sand Witches who had taught her in the first place. Having framed Sadira for releasing a sand viper on the city, the Sand Witches attempted to win her over to their side and thus raise the ancient City of Sand to destroy Agrabah, but in the end Sadira chose her new friendship with the group and helped them to defeat the Witches. Personality In many ways, Sadira was one of Aladdin's more sympathetic 'villains' like lago, as her actions were mainly motivated by a desire to find someone she loved. Although jealous of Jasmine, this jealousy was mainly motivated due to Sadira's love of Aladdin rather than out of a desire for Jasmine's money and status, with the two of them actually becoming friends when Sadira managed to get over her infatuation with Aladdin. Although fairly skilled in her mastery of sand magic, her inexperience and haste often meant that she rushed into spells without looking into them in more detail, such as when she released the sand beast without any clear plan in mind for what she wanted it to do. In the videogames In October 1994, Disney Adventures (1990-1996), Konami and Disney Software, Sadira makes playable from the Bad Guys Teams, Why Mickey Mouse go Run.﻿ Category:Women Category:Toon Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Females Category:Masters of Evil Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:jealous villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Duplicates‎ Category:Duplicates‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Reformed Category:Sorcerer Category:Sorceress Category:Anti-heroes Category:Polite villains